Song Fics
by SnowAngel2009
Summary: *Reposted* A series of song fics..reposting the two i had previously posted seperate and going from ther previously Jun6293 T for rating for what maybe hinted towards in current song fics or future songfics
1. Saving Me

_**Summary~She needed someone to help and he was the one to fic with surprise pairing. Rated T for...well you'll see...If it offends anyone i apologize i just felt with the song this was how i wanted to write it..Song is Saving Me by nickelback and belongs to nickelback**_

Desi was in her hotel room pacing back and forth. She had just walked in on her now ex-boyfriend Jamie Noble and Melissa. She had gotten a new hotel room after that. She pulled her cell phone out and checked the time. Desi had made a phone call about five minutes ago.

_Prison gates won't open up for me _

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

There was a knock on the door and she went to the door and answered. She gave a watery smile to him. He pulled her into a hug and said softly to her " Everything will be okay Desi." She nodded and said softly " It made me realize I don't love him but someone else."

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls _

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in _

_All I need is you _

_Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin' (I'm fallin')_

He had a girlfriend which they both knew. He asked softly "Who?" She shook her head and said quietly "He has a girlfriend." He nodded understanding.

_Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing _

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

She sighed softly. No he didn't understand. She wished she could tell him but wouldn't because she didn't want to wreck his relationship with Jen. He left after a few minutes later to go back to the hotel room where Jen waited. He had left without saying anything when she asked where he was going. He knew he was in for an earful since Jen and Desi didn't get along what so ever.

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

He walked in and ran a hand through his hair 'Good she isn't here.' he thought. He wished he could come out and tell her how he truly felt. He frowned to himself hearing her come up behind him. 'Shit, she was hiding.' The thought ran through his head quickly. Jen was one of the ones that would abuse a guy mentally, physically and verbally but she has only done it verbally to him so far, but he was planning on leaving anyways.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you _

_These city walls ain't got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story _

_And oh I scream for you _

_Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you _

_Hurry I'm fallin' (I'm fallin')_

She looked at him with a darkened expression which he knew wasn't good at all for him. He went and started to pack and looked at her and said " It's over Jen." Before he knew it he felt a stinging sensation across his face from the slap she delivered. He knew there was a hand print. He didn't know why but the slap sent him to the ground. The door opened suddenly and he saw Desi there a pissed off look on her face.

_Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right _

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if its worth saving me_

Desi and Jen got into a fight that Desi quickly won sending Jen flying. He noticed then that she was holding her hand out. He took her hand, got up, and said to her "Thank you, you more then likely saved my life." She nodded and hugged him before leaving. He watched her leave silently. She was the only one who would help him when it came to Jen's shit.

_Hurry I'm fallin _

_And all I need is you _

_Come please I'm callin'_

He wanted to so badly to profess his love to her but he was afraid to. She wanted to so badly to profess her love to him but was to scared to. She went to the park to go for a walk. He packed his stuff and got a new hotel room. Desi sighed softly and thought to herself 'Why is it I've never been so scared to express my feelings to someone? It's because you love him and don't want to lose him.' She knew it was true but unknown to her he was thinking the same thing but about her. They didn't know they'd thought the same thing about each other and didn't know that they'd need one another to be happy.

_And oh I scream for you _

_Hurry, I'm fallin (I'm fallin)  
Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing _

_And I'll show you what I can be_

Desi sighed softly and text him saying that they needed to talk. He texted back saying to meet at her room in 10 minutes. She headed back to the hotel and to her room to wait for him.

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me_

He arrived on time and went into the hotel room. He looked at her. "I need to tell you something important. Desi, please hear me out and what I need to say."

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth saving me _

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

She nodded showing she was listening. He sighed " Desi McMahon I love you." He waited for a response from her.

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

She smiled softly and kissed him before saying " I love you too...Jeff Hardy ."

* * *

**A/N:** I've decided to repost this and make a story err rather series of song fics..I do not own any wrestlers or first/last names you may recognize the WWE owns itself and i only own Jen and the first name Desi since theyre a figment of my imagination


	2. Are you Ready

**A/N#1~ I only own the first name of the OC I Don't own the WWE or the wrestlers nor the last names of the wrestlers...Song is Are You Ready by Three Days Grace and belongs to Three Days Grace  
**

_**Summary**_: They thought he wasn't ready and couldn't handle it. He proved them wrong at Night of Champions and showed he was ready and could handle it. Song fic.

* * *

_You'd said we'd never get this far_

_You said your words_

_We've played our parts_

_Said your two cents now"_

For six months he's worked his ass off fighting all of the negative feedback. He always got sick of It but inside would turn it to a way to work harder and prove them wrong. He knew as long as he has his girlfriend Desi McMahon in his corner then things would be fine win or lose.

_It's my turn_

_So, sit down_

_Are you ready?_

It was WWE's Night of Champions and he was facing C.M Punk for the WWE title. He could be seen backstage getting prepared for his match.

_So, you think you know_

_How this story goes_

_Are you ready for this?_

It was time. His time to shine now. His theme suddenly started to play and he ran out on stage and did his thing and slowly made his way down the ramp. C.M Punk was waiting in the ring already.

_Sit down, are you ready for this?_

_Shut up, are you ready for this?_

_Stand up, are you ready for this?_

He was more then ready for this moment.

_Restrain!_

_Are you ready?_

_I thought you'd never come this far_

_I thought your words meant something more_

_Said my two cents now_

_It's your turn_

_So stand up and scream_

_Are you ready for this?_

It was now 20 minutes into the match and no one backstage had anticipated the match to last so long. Everyone backstage was watching in silence as C.M Punk quickly lost the upper hand.

_Sit down, are you ready for this?_

_Shut up, are you ready for this?_

_Stand up, are you ready for this?_

He could be seen going for the pin fall everyone was watching and wondering if he would get the count.

_Restrain!_

_Are you ready for this?_

The bell rang and he got to his feet and stood on a turnbuckle holding the title up. He was definitely ready for this and proved that tonight...

Lillian called out..

"Here is your winner and **New** WWE Champion...Jeff Hardy!"

* * *

**A/N#2~ Hehehehe I'm baaaaaack...Ok so I've had mega bad writers block past year and so..I doubt I will continue with _Being the Animal's Sister_ or _What's Life Without a Little Hardcore_. I will though dabble with songfics more and maybe a oneshot here or there...YES! I'm still considering writing a story for my song fic _Savin Me_...Yes I'm aware if you think about it I used the same characters(err names which ever you want to decide)...I'm currently in the process of trying to come up with a short story for them but it wont be baised around the ring much but will have other wrestlers involved....**

**ya know the drill ;) read and review..hope you enjoyed it!!!**

**P.S--I know this isnt probably that great but I was sitting in summerschool bored and needed something to do to pass the time (Yes I got stuck with that..thank god its almost over)**

**btw..if u didnt see in Saving Me at my A/N i'm making a series of song fics into a story of sorts i guess idk rlly just thought itd be easier to post them as chapters in one area..**


End file.
